deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guyver
Guyver, real name Sho Fukamachi, is one of the protagonists of the anime/manga series, Bio Booster Armor Guyver. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryuko Matoi vs Guyver Possible Opponents * Blue Beetle (DC Comics) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider series) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) History Sho Fukamachi is a sophomore at Narisawa high school who comes across a biomechanical item that merges onto his body upon activating it. This bio booster armor, revealed to be one of three Guyver Units of unknown origin, is sought by the Chronos Corporation for their plans of world dominion. Sho must fend off the advancing swarms of Zoanoids dispatched by the corporation sent to recover the Guyver Unit at all cost, protecting those close to him while learning the Guyver Unit is of alien origin. Death Battle Info * Height: 174 cm. * Weight: 261 kg. Guyver Unit The Guyver Units are mysterious symbiotic bio-mechanisms created from a parasitic entity that bonds with a host, residing in a subspace until needed. Created by a race of aliens who played a role in mankind's development for militant purposes, the armor was designed as an all-purpose environment suit that can changes many aspects of the hosts internal systems while enhancing the host's capabilities like the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of one's direct vision, with a bit of thermal sensing and super-hearing properties as well. Each Guyver possesses a Control Metal on the forehead that is a regulator and keeps the host from being eaten alive by the armor. It also stores the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. As the human race was developed as a weapon, the alien creators coining the name from their word for "uncontrollable" after a failed experiment, the Guyver gives the wearer super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor and various weapons and abilities. When the Guyver is called by its host, its appearance causes a destructive burst that damages anything within a few feet of the host's body. In battle, most of the times acting his own will, Sho can use the forearm-mounted High-frequency Swords as his weapon, the blades vibrating at an extremely high frequency to enable him to cut through almost any material with ease. He can also use the spheres on his body, like the Sonic Buster soundwave with the Vibration Globes on his mouth plate and a gravity cannon with the Gravity Control Orb, which can allow him to fly and block attacks like a small temporary shield. But the Guyver's signature move is Mega-Smasher, two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the chest armor with enough destructive power to decimate a mountain. Guyver Gigantic After being nearly killed at Relic's Point, his desire to live and fight the Zoalord Archanfel causing the alien ship to save him and Agito, Sho is eventually revived with an upgrade module for the Guyver unit, the Gigantic Cocoon. When Sho combines with the Gigantic Cocoon, he becomes Guyver Gigantic. Estimated to be least twenty times stronger, many of Guyver's abilities are magnified with his Giga Smasher a 100 times more powerful than the Giga Smash. Guyver also gains new attacks like Gravity Ram, the backlash of the attack completely vaporizing the surrounding area. But Guyver can assume his Gigantic mode's true form, Gigantic Exceed, with full access to his power and the use of the Gravity Implosion attack. Feats * Biologically immortal as long as the Control Medal is not damaged. * Was able to regrow approximately 50% of his head in a matter of minutes. * Chopped off Guyver III's limbs Flaws * Can be harmed by the acid of Enzyme-type Zoanoids. * An Unit-Remover can force the Guyver Unit back to its inactive state with Sho rendered powerless. * Gravity Implosion takes a long time to charge Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bio-Booster Armor Guyver Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kadokawa Shoten Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior